


See You Next Week

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Another texting wrong number AU, But not as much texting whatsoever, Coffee and ice, Fireworks, First Meetings, Fluff, Insecure Park Jimin, Jimin got into an accident, M/M, Scared face, Sharp Taehyung, Shy, Spilled coffee, soft vmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Jimin's face gets scared in an accident with fireworks pretty badly and ever since he withdraws himself from public and stays inside his home.That's until this persistant stranger keeps texting the wrong number.





	See You Next Week

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> When you think of fireworks you think of summer, joy and some good old fluff, right?  
> Well let me tell you, this story contains everything of that but in a totally different way.  
> I hope you like it anyway
> 
> Tell me what you think of it after reading^^

His heart drummed in his ears and threatened to jump out of his chest every second, that’s exactly how nervous Jimin felt at this very moment.

He was standing in front of CoNI’s, a small COffee ‘n’ Ice bar that was near to his house, but hadn’t ever visited so far. Not really surprising since he almost never left his home anyway. He was a shut in that lived off delivery service, lucky enough to make a living as a lector, getting his jobs via email.

It’s not that he didn’t like people, actually he had really liked his friends and had been socializing a lot – before the accident.

Around the time he was 13 years old he got into an accident with a malfunctioning firework. He had played with friends, after lighting some firecrackers he decided next for a roman candle, one of those sticks with ten shots you could fire holding in a hand. 

The first two shots came out all right but then everything turned for the worse. The stick was malfunctioning and the shots suddenly fired backwards, directly into his face. Out of shock it took him a while to let go of the stick, a while where two more shots hit backwards, burning his whole right side. He was lucky enough to keep his eye as well as his hearing but ever since the right side of his face was ugly scarred.

He hadn’t played with fireworks since then, not even being able to enjoy watching them from afar since they cost him a lot more than his clear skin.

The reactions to his blemished face were what had gotten him to shut himself in more and more until he barely stepped a foot outside his apartment. His so called friends had already forgotten about him when he was still being treated in the hospital.

Therefore it was only normal his heartbeat was raking through the ceiling from nervousness. He hadn’t been in public for a long time and furthermore he was about to meet a guy he had only ever texted so far.

The cause of it all and also the guy waiting for him inside was called Kim Taehyung or Taehyungie how Jimin had started to call him. It all began with the corny, overused wrong-number-scenario you can find in every sixth fanfiction that Jimin couldn’t bear to read;  it was so out of reality that two strangers kept on texting after noticing their mistake. Therefore Jimin was a quite embarrassed it actually happened to him.

Jimin’s friends had left him one by one after his accident so he didn’t get that many text messages except maybe for some of his family that asked occasionally how he was doing.

The text he got from Taehyung was a total booty call after a seemingly nice evening that probably wasn't that nice since the other party gave him a wrong number. It wasn’t the first time Jimin got a text from a stranger but normally they would apologize and never message again.

Meanwhile Taehyung started to rant to Jimin about how someone would just deliberately give him the wrong number and how arrogant they were to think he'd care not noticing the irony of his words when he was ranting non stop, definitely caring. 

Even after that Taehyung kept writing him spontaneously. It was clear that he liked to meet new people and since Jimin hadn’t talked to others in his age for a while he enjoyed the little chitchats they exchanged from time to time. They got more abd more frequent until they finally texted everyday about everything and nothing. It didn’t take long until they started calling too and got to know each other on a deeper level once again.

Jimin had feared the day Taehyung would finally ask to meet him in person and when it came he was in a pinch. He was afraid to meet the guy or more like he was afraid of the disgusted look on his face when he saw Jimin’s destroyed face.

It wasn’t the first time he tried to make online friends first just to get avoided as soon as they saw him. Some tried to be polite put as soon as they’re meet up was over they would block him and not react to his messages ever again. Others didn’t even try to hide their disgust and just left him behind, not after spewing a few hurtful words.

So yes, Jimin was afraid and knew from past experiences that it wasn’t that good of an idea to meet in person. On the other hand Jimin was curious himself. He had never met a person like Taehyung, his personality was so special and clicked in just the right ways with Jimin’s. Also even though he was afraid of what would happen if they met, he was also afraid of what would happen if Jimin declined. 

It was surprising how fast he had grown accustomed to the daily chatting, to a point where he almost needed it. In the end his fear to lose Taehyung over not even trying was bigger than his fear of his reaction. Taehyung sounded like a nice guy and if he wasn't Jimin could at least say he was a jerk to dampen the hurt.

And that’s how Jimin ended up standing in front of the coffee and ice cream bar Taehyung had suggested – miraculously enough they even lived in the same city – contemplating whether to go in or go home.

When a group of people came out the door Jimin made up his mind and sneaked in, his hat pulled far down, trying to hide the places his mask couldn’t reach.

Once he was in he looked around the place to see if he could spot this guy named Taehyung. He had texted him earlier that he was wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt and a brown beanie. There was only one guy fitting this description and the fact that he was sitting alone while most other customers were in small groups supported his assumption.

But the moment Jimin spotted Taehyung he wanted to turn around and run away. He didn’t know what he had expected. Someone normal probably or maybe even a bit on the ugly side? Why else would someone give him a wrong number, his personality after all was golden.

But to Jimin’s demise the guy seemingly being Taehyung was plain gorgeous. His face was perfection in itself, the beanie taming down his soft hair futilely trying to hide his thick eyebrows that emphasized his big dark doe eyes all the more. He had a straight nose, full lips and clear skin. All of this was accompanied by broad shoulders and a tall figure.

A guy looking as perfect as that would never be friends with a blemished guy like Jimin, that’s just not how the world functioned.

Jimin wanted to turn in his step and run out but Taehyung chose that moment to look up. It would have been too obvious to leave now after he just came in. That’s why Jimin pulled his hat a little bit further down his face and pretended to be a normal customer, sitting at the next free table, back against Taehyung.

He silently cursed himself to be so stupid and agree to this meeting just when he felt his pocket vibrate.

It took Jimin every ounce of self restrained he got to keep seated and not either turn around to Taehyung to see if he had notice anything or just storm out the building.

Before he had the chance to read the text a waiter came and asked him what he wanted. Jimin decided on an iced Americano and before he could collect his thoughts and ask for takeout the waiter was already on his way.

Jimin slowly took his phone and unlocked it, reading the message he’d gotten from the guy sitting just a few tables behind him. It was a simple message, informing Jimin that Taehyung had already arrived and was waiting at a table in the far back, next to the window.

So he had been right, it really was Taehyung.

While Jimin thought hard about what to do, his fingers typed an answer on their own and pressed send, as if he hadn’t any say in this. He looked at the message he just sent and was baffled. He had just written Taehyung that he was sorry, he had suddenly caught the flu and fell asleep before he was able to call it off today. Even a baby would see through his excuse.

Jimin buried his face in his hands and moaned inwardly, unaware of the scowl the guy sitting behind him had by now.

At least the waiter finally came back with his coffee so Jimin just needed to pour it down and he could leave this entire fiasco behind.

Trying to hide his face as good as possible from strangers Jimin didn’t look up when the waiter arrived – a mistake. If he had looked up, he would maybe have seen the coffee falling down on him earlier and could have avoided it. Not very likely though since the deep voice shouting “Hobi, catch” from behind him distracted him anyway.

The waiter, Hobi apparently, was taken by surprise by the object, later identified as a wallet, coming flying at him and spilled the whole coffee over Jimin in the attempt to catch it before it hit his face.

The little tumult after was all but to Jimin’s liking. Hobi was seriously embarrassed over what happened and apologized to him loudly over and over, getting other staffs and customers on the plan, trying to feed their curiosity as to what was happening.

In the end it was Taehyung who saved him. He came from behind and put a hand on the waiter’s shoulder saying it was Taehyung’s fault and he’d take care of it and that Hobi should go catch some tissues or something for the guy. Hobi hurried away splitting the attention of the viewers up. Taehyung bent down to look Jimin in the eyes.

Jimin was beet red from all the unwanted attention he got, he could feel the heat in his cheeks. And with Taehyung looking at him so intensely it didn’t get better. Taehyung was too close as that his mask or the hat hid everything and he must have seen some of his scars already. This really wasn’t what Jimin imagined when he agreed to meet up with him.

“Hey, I’m really sorry. I was careless and got you wet... I really am sorry. Can I buy you something to make up for it? Like another Ice Americano or maybe you’d prefer something else altogether. How about an ice? Vanilla? Chocolate? Or are you more on the exotic side?”

Jimin’s heart raced like crazy and his thoughts were jumbling over each other. He still tried to avoid Taehyung’s intent gaze though he knew it was probably already too late to hide anything.

“It’s all right.” Jimin mumbled quietly, in fear Taehyung could recognize his voice from their phone calls. 

But Taehyung wasn’t one to shake off easily. Instead of leaving him alone he sat down to the table and studied the menu, going through every sort of ice cream they had, guessing what would suit Jimin’s taste while most of the time just stating which one he would like and really wanted to eat.

The situation was kind of too absurd and Jimin so taken aback he couldn’t help the giggle that fled his throat. Taehyung finally looked up from the menu and looked at him with a warm smile.

“You’re must be a nice person or a caffein addict if you’re able to laugh after getting drenched in coffee like that.” Taehyung joked, making Jimin giggle some more.

He stopped immediately though when he suddenly felt Taehyung’s hand fiddling with his drenched mask. Jimin reacted before thinking and swatted Taehyung’s hand away.

“I’m sorry.” Taehyung said once more, staring into Jimin’s eyes. They sat like this for an eternity before Taehyung suddenly smiled faintly.

“I’m sorry, but you really should remove your mask. It’s in no way good for you if it’s drenched like that.”

Jimin didn’t answer. Hell, he wasn’t even breathing since all he could do was focus on Taehyung’s hand that slowly reached out for his mask once more. “Can I?”

Taehyung’s slender finger only stopped when he touched the string of the mask, hovering over it for a moment, letting Jimin time to push him back once more. But Jimin was caught in Taehyung’s gaze by now. The dark orbs that held nothing but adoration.

Maybe if it’s Taehyung, the guy he got to know so well through a wrong message he could take a step forward instead of running away. Taehyung had never given him a reason to doubt his sincerity.

Jimin didn’t move, not even when he felt Taehyung removing his mask slowly, revealing his scars.

The only disgust Jimin could detect was when he held the drenched mask in his hands while coffee dripped down his fingers. As soon as he put it on the table and whipped his hand on his trousers he looked at Jimin again and smiled happily.

“I’m Taehyung by the way. Nice to meet you..?” In that moment Jimin noticed the other didn’t have a clue as to who he was. Jimin had told Taehyung he was sick in bed, what impression would Taehyung have if he told him now?

“Uhm...” Jimin fidgeted in his place trying to think of what to do.

“You don’t have to tell me if you’re uncomfortable with it.” Taehyung chuckled. “So how about the ice? Want one? I’d die for a strawberry ice but I also want a pistachio and it’s so rare someone has it on their card.” Taehyung whined not even looking up if Jimin agreed to it or not.

“We could share.” Jimin said quietly. He wasn’t prepared for the sparkling face Taehyung beamed at that him.

“Really? You’d share with me? This way I could taste both without feeling so guilty! You’re my hero! Hobi!” he suddenly shouted for his waiter friend. Only in this moment Jimin noticed that he still hadn’t come back until now with the said tissues he had left for. But by the mention of his name he came flying through the door to the staffroom.

“Sorry for the wait, SOMETHING held me up.” Hobi said and by the accusing gaze he threw at Taehyung it had to be something to do with him.

But Taehyung just smiled sweetly and shrugged his shoulders. “No problem, it’s okay to take your  time once in a while.” Then he looked at Jimin and smiled brightly, his lips forming to a boxy grin. “Bring my friend and me here a bowl of strawberry and pistachio please. Doesn’t matter if you bring them separate or mixed.”

“Eww! You serious? How can you mix strawberry and pistachio?! That’s gross.”

“You ever tried?” Taehyung countered and continued as Hobi shook his head no, “then you can’t know. You first have to try before claiming it as gross.”

Jimin had the impression this remark was also directed at him but the smile on Taehyung’s face was so genuinely happy he couldn’t help but smile back and that’s how they started out.

They got back to talking, Jimin coming around more with every sentence and smile they exchanged until he completely forgot about his scars altogether. Only when Taehyung’s phone rang, notifying him it was time to leave for his work, Jimin noticed that they had sat there for hours, eating some ice cream and nipping on another serving of coffee Jimin got on the house – apparently Taehyung didn’t like coffee but was a sucker for their ice and new half of the staff personally.

“It’s gotten really late already.” Taehyung said apologetically. “I’m sorry but I have to go to work now, or I won’t be able to pay the next ice.” He winked at Jimin, making him chuckled even though he felt a bit sad Taehyung was already leaving.

“It’s alright. I took already a lot of your time.”

“Hey, can I assume you had fun today?” Taehyung asked.

“Eh?”

“’Cause I did and I would like to repeat it. How about it? I’m back here next week, same time as today. I’ll wait for you so you can decide on your own if you want to come or not but I would really like to meet you again!” Taehyung continued.

“Oh shit, I’m already late! I really have to go now. See you next week!” Taehyung said, grabbing his things together and waving at him. He left shouting at Hobi he would pay the next time and not even leaving Jimin time to answer before he was out tge door. Jimin was still sitting at his table, staring after Taehyung with a wide grin on his face when Hobi came back to ask him if he wanted anything else.

“Don’t worry, I'll put it on the idiot’s bill, so just order anything you want.” He added when Jimin shook his head no, making him giggle.

“It’s okay, really. I should leave too, actually.”

“It’s a waste, but okay. Come again and I’m really sorry about the coffee.” Hobi said, gesturing at Jimin’s dirty clothes. Only now Jimin noticed he had spent the whole afternoon in public without even wearing his mask. That hadn’t happened since years.

Jimin left the coffee still a bit awestruck from all the things that happened today when his phone went off.

It showed Taehyung’s name on the display and Jimin’s first reaction was a broad smile before he remembered that he hadn’t told Taehyung who he was the whole time. The guy was probably still thinking he was lying down sick.

He accepted the call reluctantly to be met with Taehyung’s happy, smooth voice.

“Hey Jiminie, how are you pal? Feeling any better?” The guilt eating at Jimin’s stomach refrained him from answering and a simple ‘ngh’ was all he managed.

“Hey listen Jiminie, I met this awesome guy today! He was really nice and so cute!” Taehyung marvelled and Jimin dammed the heat that spread in his cheeks upon the other’s words.

“It’s not really a good thing for a guy to be cute.” He finally answered.

Taehyung chuckled at his reply. “Oh Jiminie, you don’t even know. You wouldn’t say something like this if you knew just how cute he was. But you’re right, a man has to be tough and sexy and I tell you, the guy got it all!” Jimin swore it was only the heat of the strong summer sun along with the exercise he got from walking home that painted his cheeks red.

“I tell you, the guy looks god damn sexy when he gets serious and pushes his hair back, showing off his scar.”

“His scar?” Jimin couldn’t help but ask. 

“Yep! He got a really interesting scar on his face that has to tell some stories! I didn’t get to ask yet but I hope he’ll tell me in the future.”

“Wasn’t it ugly?” Jimin asked softly.

“Not at all! Hell it was fascinating how his face was on one side that of a baby and on the other of a guy that went through a lot, putting your every little misfortune you had to shame. I could tell he went through a lot and still, Jiminie, the guy has such a happy nature. He reminds me of you to be honest.”

Jimin kept quiet over it since he didn’t know what to say. Should he tell Taehyung that it had been him all along? But wouldn’t that put Taehyung to shame after he just told him how cute and sexy he was? Jimin blushed at his own thoughts, it sounded so arrogant but he couldn’t help liking what Taehyung had said over him.

“Oh, I'm already here. Sorry Jiminie, I called you on my way to work but I already arrived and should get started if I don’t want to get busted.”

“Ah sure, let’s talk later Taehyungie.”

“Sure! I’ll see you next week, Jiminie.” With that said he hung up.

Jimin put his phone away smiling, Taehyung really was the great guy he had thought he was. He was already looking forward to see him again in a wee-

Jimin suddenly scrambled his phone out of his pocket again and hurriedly typed a message to Taehyung.

 

┌─────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───────┐

_Next week??_

└─────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───────┘

 

Only seconds later he got the reply as if Taehyung had been expecting it already.

 

┌─────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───────┐

_I’ll be waiting for you!_

_...with a strawberry pistachio ice^^_

└─────── ⋆⋅☆⋅⋆ ───────

**He had known all along...**

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, the thing with the roman candle actually happened to me in a much lighter version... I didn't get hurt except for some very light burns and being deaf for a day or two. Just saying please always be cautious while playing with fire(works)!! They actually can backfire.


End file.
